Version 0.27
Final Release: TBD Bug Fixes: * Corrected a script error when releasing a prisoner lord via dialog. (Ticket #1771) * The Siegemasters of Shariz have been evicted from Bariyye and moved back to Shariz. * The player emblem option to reset skills now returns gives back your reset intelligence points. (Ticket #1773, Credit: Manka) * The selected item modifier while using the commissioning interface is now reset when you change types. * fixed missing tf_guarantee_helmet for Grunwalder Castle Voulgier, Veluca Pikeman, Mamluke Mounted Archer, Curaw Guardsman, Khergit Shaman (Ticket #1808) * fixed missing helmet for Yaleni Dyoken, Jamiche Border Guard (now T4) * fixed outrider of nelag and vaegir pecheneg no horse archery skill * fixed Elite Nordic Skald helmet and armour problem * Corrected bow/power draw for Nord Retinue Archer * Corrected recruit types for Rhodok Halberdiers and Vanguards * Swadian Men-at-Arms now use Norman shields instead of Teutonic ones * Removed one-handed weapons for Rhodok Highland Pikemen. * Gaolers will no longer replace prisoners back into a fief's dungeon after you remove them. (Ticket #861) * The inspiring ability is no properly limited to a +25 maximum boost to morale. Balancing: * The chance to spot concealed parties nearby has been reduced by 50% during night time travel. * Unlocked the balanced, fine & masterwork modifiers when commissioning ammunition. * Katrin now receives a +2 Athletics instead of a +2 Riding at the start of a save game. This will not take effect until a new game is made. * Garrison Training Efficiency: ** The base efficiency ratio has been increased from 65% to 200%. ** The efficiency bonus for having a Training Grounds has been increased from 15% to 40%. ** The Captain of the Guard bonus has increased from +4% to +10% per rank of Training. ** The bonus from using an emblem to accelerate training has increased from +30% to +100%. Conveniences: * New Option: "Silence Sprinting Shouts" - Allows you to toggle off the shouting when you or the AI sprint. (Ticket #1777) * Storekeepers will no only pick up as much looted food as they typically would purchase per your shopping list. The remainder of the food is then picked up by your Quartermaster. (Ticket #1760) * The party role selection interface now filters out only qualified companion names for each role's drop-down menu. (Ticket #511) * The dialog to control garrison recruitment and training through the Captain of the Guard has been enabled again. ''Oathbound'' System: * In a similar vein to the Freelancer system where this draws its influence, Oathbound allows you to join an AI lord's party as a contracted mercenary along with your companions. Within his party you'll act as a smaller mercenary squad aimed at completing tasks to further his ends. * While under contract you will be paid weekly based upon your rank, reputation, persuasion skill and for several party skills that you or your companions may have. You will be expected to obligate to service for a set period of time and may not break this contract without consequences. ** You receive a bounty increase to your base pay whenever you or one of your companion squad dispatch an enemy in combat while within the Oathbound Lord's party. This bonus is reset upon each pay period. ** Each rank increase will award you an increasing number of Silverstag Emblems, but only for the first time that you have achieved that rank within a given faction. * During service, you'll have a dynamic list of available tasks to choose from based upon your rank allowing you to pick and choose the kinds of quests you want to particpate in. You will be promoted or demoted in rank according to your rating and these quest are how you build both rating and reputation with that faction. * New Option: "Pausing at Fiefs" - Triggers the Oathbound interface when your party visits a fief. * During service to a kingdom you are considered affiliated for purposes of hiring troops. * Status: Serving in Party '''(You are under contract within the oathbound lord's party) ** You gain rating, reputation and relation with your Oathbound Lord each week at paytime. ** You gain rating for participating in each fight. ** You can body-slide to allied troops as long as that feature is enabled. ** While contracted you cannot ask other lords for tasks or request to become a vassal from a king. ** You may request periods of leave once attaining the rank of militia or higher. ** During combat any companions you have in your service will follow your orders. * '''Status: Away (Missions or Leave) ** When you leave your oathbound party all of your companions will come with you. ** Leave is granted for varying lengths based upon your rank. If you fail to return in time and your Oathbound Lord is not currently captive then you will become a deserter. If your master is held captive you will become separated. ** If you attack any allied parties of your oathbound faction you have a chance of being labeled a deserter. * Status: Separated (You are captured or your lord is captured) ** This is no expiration from this status, but any current tasks will be cancelled. ** You will be automatically rejoined with your oathbound party as soon as you speak to your oathbound lord. * Status: Deserter (You abandon your lord or betray your faction) ** You can rejoin your oathbound lord's party to regain your place, but it comes at a price of rating, reputation and relation. ** If you fail to rejoin you will eventually return to the unhired status, but you'll take further losses in rating and reputation with that faction. Oathbound Quests: * Functionality Quests - These are quests that are necessary to handle core aspects of the system. ** Added: Desertion ** Added: Separated ** Added: Leave of Duty (Rank 2+) ** Planned: Where the Wind Blows (Rank 4+) ** Planned: To the End (Rank 5+) ** Planned: Oaths That Bind (Rank 8+) * Oathbound Tasks / Missions - These are quests you can take to improve your rating & reputation. ** Added: Prisoners of War ** Added: The Butcher's Bill (Rank 2+) ** Added: The Sealed Letter (Rank 2+) ** Added: Courage Comes in Casks (Rank 2+) ** Added: Scouting Ahead (Rank 2+) ** Added: Only The Finest (Rank 2+) ** Added: Make Your Mark (Rank 3+) ** Planned: An Early Retirement (Rank 3+) ** Planned: Debts of War (Rank 3+) ** Added: Fresh Meat (Rank 3+) ** Planned: Back Into the Fold (Rank 3+) ** Planned: A Toast to Your Health (Rank 3+) ** Planned: Accidents Happen (Rank 3+) ** Planned: My Dearest Regards (Rank 3+) ** Planned: Exchange of Custody (Rank 3+) ** Planned: Culling the Useless (Rank 4+) ** Planned: A Matter of Honor (Rank 5+) ** Planned: The Shield of Duty (Rank 5+) ** Planned: Breaking Their Spirit (Rank 5+) ** Planned: Lessons of Necessity (Rank 6+) Troop Abilities & Prerequisites: * Companions ** Ymira: Switched her level 5 (Inspiring) and level 12 (Quick Study) abilities. This only takes affect upon a new save game. * Prerequisites ** Added: High Upkeep - These troops cost 100% extra in weekly wages. ** Added: Expensive - These troops cost 50% extra when hiring. * Abilities ** Changed: Storyteller - Increased benefit from +2% to +3% per troop/persuasion rank. ** Changed: Quick Study - Changed from +1% XP / 2 INT to +1% XP per 1 INT above 8 INT. ** Added Effect: Savage Bash - Removes encumbrance penalties to the shield skill. ** Added: Multicultural - Treats all troops under your command as having the Dedicated ability. ** Changed: Administrator - Increased training cost reduction by 5% when serving as a Captain of the Guard. ** Added: Nocturnal - Faster movement and greater chance of sneaking by other parties during the night. ** Added Effect: Efficient - Improves garrison training efficiency by +5% per rank of Leadership. ** Changed: Inspiring - Units with this benefit improve party morale by 1 per troop. Originally this ability stated that it improved morale by 2 per unit, but was not functioning properly and was limited to only +2 per unit type. Companion Role: Vanguard: (Ticket #1110) * The vanguard acts are your party's scout keeping an eye on nearby enemy parties to help you avoid being detected by them. * Vanguard Specialties: ** Increases the party's chance of remaining concealed from view by hostile parties. ** Increases the party's chance of spotting hostile parties nearby that are concealed. ** Increases the party's movement speed during the night time by finding easier trails to follow. Troop Changes: * Added: Geroian Doppelsoldner (Tier 6 Infantry) * Added: Caravan Guard (Tier 4 Cavalry) * Added: Geroian Lancer (Tier 6 Cavalry) * Added: Veteran and Elite upgrades for C1 Looter. Item Changes: * Improved damage of Awlpikes, can't be used with shields anymore, removed itc_cutting_spear * bec_de_corbin_a - removed itc_cutting_spear flag * mod_pike1 - added itp_offset_lance; can't be used with shield anymore * War Mace (faradon_mace) * War Club (faradon_club) > added thrust damage * Iron War Club (faradon_iron_club) * sarranid_two_handed_mace_1 - fixed the name (Balanced mace -> Sarranid War Mace) * flamberge_b_alt - changed to polearm as intended * fixed attack animations for sarranid_axe_a and sarranid_axe_b * added mounted swing attack for staves * increased shot speed of all crossbows by ~10 'Development' * Added build scripts for GNU/Linux Category:Versioning